HERE FOR YOU
by scorpiorita
Summary: [CHANHUN] ONE CHAPTER - simple story..tentang perasaan Sehun pada Chanyeol (RnR - DLDR)


**Pairing : Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun**

 **Disclaimer : Chanyeol & Sehun milik EXO, SM dan ortu masing-masing**

 **Warning : Yaoi, BL, typo, non EYD, suka-suka author**

* * *

++ HAPPY READING ++

* * *

Sehun 15 tahun dan Chanyeol 17 tahun. Menjadi teman satu sekolah sejak 9 tahun lalu. Itu juga karena permintaan Chanyeol yang ingin satu sekolah agar bisa pergi dan pulang bersama-sama. Rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Kala itu Sehun yang berusia 5 tahun bersama kedua orang tuanya pindah rumah ke kompleks di mana rumah Chanyeol berada. Rumah mereka ada di dalam satu blok yang sama.

Sore itu, ketika musim liburan, ada beberapa anak sedang bermain bersama dengan sebagian ditemani orang tua mereka di taman sekitar kompleks. Sehun si anak baru yang pemalu merasa enggan berbaur dengan anak sebayanya. Sehun hanya berdiri di balik kaki ibunya ketika beberapa anak mengajaknya berkenalan dan bermain bersama. Chanyeol yang periang, yang memiliki banyak energi seolah tak pernah letih untuk berlari ke sana kemari, datang menghampiri Sehun. Chanyeol memberikan sepotong roti isi cokelat pada Sehun yang masih malu-malu dan terus menempel pada ibunya. Tapi siapa yang tahu, hanya karena rasa cokelat favorit Sehun itulah yang bisa meluluhkan hatinya. Sehun menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol yang mengajaknya bermain bersama walau awalnya agak sulit bagi Sehun untuk mengikuti Chanyeol yang aktif. Sehun lebih suka duduk di atas ayunan dan mengayunkannya dengan malas, sementara Chanyeol suka memanjat ke objek apapun yang menarik baginya.

Di suatu sore yang lain, Sehun sudah tampak lebih akrab dengan Chanyeol. Ibunya tak perlu menemaninya bermain lagi. Ibunya percaya pada Chanyeol akan bisa menjaga Sehun. Benar saja, ketika anak laki-laki lain mengejeknya karena dia membawa sebuah boneka kesayangannya ketika bermain bersama, Chanyeol membelanya. Chanyeol bilang kalau laki-laki menyukai boneka itu bukan hal yang salah. Sejak saat itu, kalau Sehun keluar bermain dengan membawa boneka, maka Chanyeol juga akan ikut membawa boneka miliknya.

Sehun tidak seaktif Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengajari Sehun bagaimana caranya memanjat pohon, walau akhirnya Sehun terjatuh juga, tapi Sehun tidak menangis. Sehun hanya duduk meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya meski salah satu betisnya harus terluka karena tergesek ranting pohon. Tak ingin dimarahi oleh ibu Sehun, Chanyeol membawa Sehun ke rumahnya dan meminta tolong ibunya untuk membantu mengobati luka itu. Setelah itu, barulah Chanyeol mengantar Sehun pulang. Chanyeol tertunduk di hadapan ibu Sehun dan meminta maaf berkali-kali, tapi untung saja ibu Sehun adalah orang yang sabar. Ibu Sehun tidak memarahinya, hanya memintanya lebih berhati-hati lain kali dan tidak memaksa Sehun melakukan hal yang dia tidak bisa atau tidak mau.

Sejak saat itulah, Sehun merasa bahwa Chanyeol adalah pelindungnya, bahwa Chanyeol adalah tempatnya bersandar. Perasaan nyaman bersama Chanyeol itu berubah menjadi perasaan cinta ketika Sehun berusia sekitar 12 – 13 tahun. Mereka sama-sama beranjak remaja. Mereka berada dalam fase gejolak masa muda yang bisa berubah kapan pun. Sehun takut kalau Chanyeol yang sebentar lagi masuk SMA akan meninggalkan Sehun yang ada di tingkat akhir SMP. Sehun takut kalau Chanyeol menemukan teman-teman baru dan menjadi lupa padanya. Sehun takut kalau Chanyeol akan mengalami masa jatuh cinta dan itu bukan dengan dirinya.

"Kau harus lulus dengan nilai baik. Belajarlah dengan rajin agar kita bisa satu sekolah lagi. Aku akan menunggumu."

Itu kata-kata penyemangat dari Chanyeol sebelum Sehun menghadapi ujian akhir. Hari-hari mendekati ujian akhir, Sehun rela mengurangi waktu bermain dengan Chanyeol, Sehun rela untuk mengurangi waktunya dengan Chanyeol hanya karena ingin lebih fokus belajar. Sehun rela meninggalkan undangan pesta ulang tahun teman sekelasnya, bahkan ia juga rela untuk tidak banyak menonton televisi di hari libur. Sehun ingin satu sekolah lagi dengan Chanyeol.

...

...

Orang bilang masa SMA itu masa yang paling berharga. Masa di mana kita bisa menikmati menjadi seorang remaja, bahkan tak jarang para orang tua sudah mengijinkan anak-anak mereka untuk memiliki kekasih. Pacaran semasa sekolah? Itu menyenangkan. Kita bisa makan siang di kantin bersama, bisa pulang sekolah bersama, bahkan belajar bersama pun juga bisa. Sehun mengharapkan itu bersama Chanyeol meski mereka berbeda tingkatan kelas. Setidaknya menikmati jam makan siang bersama itu cukup bagi Sehun. Sehun juga tidak ingin menghalangi Chanyeol untuk memiliki waktu bersama teman-teman sekelasnya.

Terkadang Chanyeol suka bermain basket dengan teman-temannya, dan Sehun akan mengamatinya dari jendela kelas. Bagaimana kerennya Chanyeol dengan seragam sekolah yang jadi agak berantakan karena dia harus melompat dan berlari ke sana kemari, bagaimana cara Chanyeol mengusap keringat di dahinya yang bisa membuat Sehun tersenyum, bagaimana ketika Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara beratnya untuk memerintah temannya melempar bola, Sehun suka mengamati setiap detail apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Tak jarang pula Sehun datang membawakan minum untuk Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Banyak yang mengira kalau Sehun itu adik kandung Chanyeol karena kedekatan mereka.

"Terima kasih Sehun~ah.." kata Chanyeol lalu meneguk air dari dalam botol yang dibawakan Sehun. Tampak keren dengan keringat yang masih mengalir di pelipis dan lehernya.

"Hei..aku heran dengamu. Kau tampak dekat sekali dengan Chanyeol, sudah seperti adik kandungnya saja.." kata Jongdae, teman sekelas Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Sehun senang kalau teman-teman dekat Chanyeol mengetahui bagaimana dekatnya ia dengan Chanyeol.

"Lama-lama aku melihat kalian sudah seperti sepasang kekasih saja. Sering pulang dan pergi bersama juga.." timpal Baekhyun.

Sehun tersipu malu. Meski mereka semua lebih tua dari Sehun, tapi ia tak keberatan untuk ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Chanyeol juga tidak masalah kalau Sehun ikut berteman dengan teman-teman dekatnya. Bukan berarti Sehun tidak memiliki teman sebaya, ada sih, tapi Sehun lebih senang menemani Chanyeol.

Semua itu tiba-tiba saja berubah. Bukan kedekatan mereka yang berubah, tapi perasaan di dalam hati Sehun lah yang berubah. Chanyeol dan Sehun suka berbagi cerita apa pun yang mereka alami. Sampai pada akhirnya Chanyeol bercerita kalau ia sedang kecewa karena gadis yang ia sukai ternyata lebih memilih orang lain. Chanyeol belum bisa melupakan gadis itu. Sementara Sehun, ia harus memendam perasaannya sendiri. Tak mungkin baginya mengungkapkan perasaan pada Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas lebih menyukai seorang gadis daripada laki-laki.

"Sehunie..aku harus bagaimana? Mengapa ia memilih laki-laki itu? Aku kurang apa?" keluh Chanyeol pada Sehun di suatu siang.

Mereka berdua sedang menghabiskan jam istirahat di atap sekolah. Hanya mereka berdua di sana. Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum meski hatinya harus menahan sakit setiap kali Chanyeol mengeluh tidak bisa melupakan gadis pujaannya itu.

"Lupakan saja, hyung." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku menyukainya sudah lama. Bahkan aku ingin mengajaknya datang ke prom night ketika pesta kelulusan nanti..yaa meski masih lama…"

"Cari saja orang lain.."

"Tidak semudah itu. Sulit rasanya melupakan orang yang kita suka sejak lama"

" _Aku tahu rasanya.."_ jawab Sehun lirih.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Chanyeol lalu menegakkan duduknya.

Sehun menggeleng dan tersenyum lagi. Senyuman palsu.

...

...

Hari itu hujan deras. Sehun beruntung, ibunya sudah mengingatkan untuk membawa payung sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi. Sehun keluar kelas agak terlambat karena harus menanyakan sesuatu pada gurunya tentang hal yang ia tidak pahami tadi. Tak ingin membuat Chanyeol menunggu lama, karena mereka akan pulang bersama lagi, Sehun segera berlari keluar kelas menuju kelas Chanyeol. Dilihatnya kelas sudah kosong. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Sehun menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai dasar sekolahnya. Sehun berjalan berkeliling dengan cepat siapa tahu Chanyeol sedang berteduh menunggunya.

Sehun melihat sosok jangkung itu sedang berdiri di dekat ruang kesenian. Segera saja ia mempercepat langkah untuk menghampiri hyung tersayangnya itu. Sehun berhenti beberapa langkah di belakang Chanyeol. Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil Chanyeol setelah melihat Chanyeol ternyata sedang berbicara dengan gadis yang ia sukai itu. Sehun terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu meski ia tahu kalau gadis itu sudah memiliki kekasih. _Chanyeol hyung sudah gila!_

Tentu saja gadis itu menolak Chanyeol dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja. Dengan langkah gontai dan tertunduk lesu akhirnya Chanyeol beranjak berjalan menerobos hujan yang deras. Segera saja Sehun menyusul Chanyeol dan membuka payungnya. Menyadari hujan tidak lagi menerpa dirinya, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah seseorang yang sudah memayunginya.

"Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada terkejut.

Sehun tersenyum. Lagi-lagi senyuman palsu.

"Pakai payungku. Jangan sampai sakit." katanya sambil menyodorkan payung pada Chanyeol.

Belum sempat Chanyeol berkata sesuatu, Sehun sudah berlari menerobos hujan. Dia memberikan payungnya pada Chanyeol dan membiarkan dirinya basah oleh hujan.

Chanyeol hanya melongo. Menyadari bahwa seharusnya Sehun juga memakai payung, Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Sehun yang sudah berlari menjauhinya.

"Sehun!"

Tapi Sehun tidak menoleh. Entah tidak mendengar atau memang pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Anak itu kenapa sih? Malah memberikan payungnya padaku..mengapa tidak berjalan bersama saja? Atau menunggu hujan reda.. bukankah dia yang akan jatuh sakit kalau begini?" kata Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah yakin bahwa Chanyeol tertinggal jauh di belakang sana, Sehun memperlambat langkahnya. Sehun basah kuyup. Sehun menangis dalam hujan.

"Hujan..aku suka hujan. Karena dalam hujan, tak akan ada orang yang tahu kalau aku sedang menangis.."

Sesampainya di rumah, hujan sudah reda, tinggal gerimis sedikit.

"Ibu…" panggil Sehun pelan ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Astaga anakku. Kenapa basah begini? Mana payungmu?" sang ibu yang khawatir segera menggandeng anak satu-satunya itu masuk rumah. Tak peduli kalau lantai rumah akan ikut basah karena tetesan air dari baju seragam Sehun.

"Aku memberikannya pada Chanyeol hyung, dia lupa membawa payung.."

"Kenapa tidak tunggu reda saja?" ibu Sehun mulai mengusap kepala dan tubuh Sehun yang basah dengan handuk.

Sehun hanya tersenyum datar, "Maaf ibu.."

"Ya sudah, mandilah pakai air hangat. Akan ibu siapkan makanan hangat untukmu.."

Dengan langkah gontai Sehun menuju kamar mandi. Menyalakan shower air hangat lalu menangis lagi.

...

...

Setelah kejadian itu, Sehun mencoba tetap bersikap seperti biasa di hadapan Chanyeol. seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sehun berusaha melupakan kejadian ketika ia mendengar Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis yang ia suka, walau itu sulit.

"Hyung..ayo makan siang.." Sehun menarik Chanyeol yang sedang bersandar pada dinding pembatas di balkon kelasnya.

"Aku tidak lapar Sehunie…" jawab Sehun malas.

"Kalau kau tidak makan nanti kau akan kurus. Bagaimana kalau orang tuamu terkejut melihat anaknya pulang tinggal tulang dan kulit saja yang tersisa?"

Gurauan Sehun hanya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Ayo sini!" Sehun terus menyeret tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu menuju atap sekolah.

Sehun tahu, sebenarnya tadi Chanyeol sedang memandang ke arah gadis pujannya yang sedang makan siang berdua dengan pacarnya. Tak mau membuat dirinya lebih sakit, akhirnya Sehun harus menyeret Chanyeol menjauh dari pemandangan itu. Dengan langkah terseok-seok akhirnya Chanyeol mau juga mengekor di belakang Sehun.

Sampai di atap sekolah, Sehun segera membuka kotak bekalnya. Kali ini ia membawa porsi agak banyak karena memang berniat berbagi dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku membawa lebih. Ayo makan" ajak Sehun, tapi Chanyeol malah melamun.

"Sepertinya aku harus menyuapimu"

Sehun mendekatkan satu sendok penuh makanan ke mulut Chanyeol, tapi mulut itu masih tertutup rapat.

"Hyung, aku mohon makanlah..tak apa kalau kau malas tapi biarkan aku menyuapimu" kata Sehun yang sudah mulai putus asa.

Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol membuka mulutnya tapi pandangannya masih menerawang jauh. Satu sendok..dua sendok..Chanyeol mau menerima suapan Sehun. Chanyeol yang terus mengunyah dengan malas, membuat Sehun prihatin. Sehun mengusap lembut punggung Chanyeol yang lebar itu.

"Terima kasih.." kata Chanyeol pelan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Senyum palsu di balik luka hatinya.

"Kau terus menyuapiku. Kau sendiri tidak makan?" tanya Chanyeol, menyadari kotak bekal Sehun sudah kosong.

"Aku? Eh, sudah.." jawab Sehun bohong.

"Kapan? Aku tidak melihatnya.."

"Kau banyak melamun tadi. Setiap sendok setelah menyuapimu, aku menyuapkan makanan juga ke mulutku"

Sehun bohong. Bekal makan siang yang ia bawa telah habis seluruhnya ia berikan pada Chanyeol tanpa Chanyeol sadari. Sehun hanya makan siang dengan minum sekotak susu cokelat saja.

Setelah itu, Sehun membiarkan Chanyeol berbaring di pahanya, dan Sehun tahu pasti Chanyeol akan jatuh tertidur.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, masih dengan posisi yang sama. Sehun masih terjaga. Sehun hanya mengamati wajah tampan itu tertidur dengan pulas. Sesekali Sehun menyentuh beberapa helai rambut yang menyentuh dahi wajah tampan itu.

Chanyeol menggeliat, segera saja Sehun menjauhkan jari-jarinya dari si pemilik wajah dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jam berapa ini?" Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya, "Astaga! Hampir jam 2!"

Chanyeol segera duduk. Sebenarnya agak pegal juga kaki Sehun menahan berat Chanyeol segitu lamanya. Sehun ikut menggeliat.

"Jadi kita tadi bolos?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Kau kan jadi ikut bolos juga.."

"Aku melihatmu tertidur dengan tenang. Aku tak ingin mengganggumu. Sesekali bolos tak apa-apa kan?" Sehun terkekeh.

"Dan kau kenapa mau menungguku sampai bangun? Kakimu pasti pegal. Aku kan tertidur cukup lama tadi..maaf ya"

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung.."

 _Menunggumu satu setengah jam hingga kau terbangun itu tidak ada artinya dibanding aku yang menunggu bertahun-tahun agar kau tahu perasaanku. Dan rasa sakit di kakiku juga tak seberapa kalau dibanding sakit di hatiku._

...

...

Mood Chanyeol sudah sedikit lebih baik. Tawa Chanyeol sudah terdengar lagi seperti beberapa minggu lalu. Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk menghindar setiap kali ia melihat gadis yang ia suka. Sehun senang. Mungkin memang Chanyeol sedang berusaha untuk melupakan penolakan cintanya.

' _Aku tidak bisa tidur'._ Chanyeol mengirim pesan pada Sehun di suatu malam.

' _Ini sudah malam. Tidurlah. Dengarkan saja lagu-lagu'._ Jawab Sehun yang sudah berbaring di kasur empuknya.

' _Aku di depan rumahmu'._ Balas Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun membaca pesan itu sampai tiga kali. Terkejut. Segera saja ia melompat dari kasur dan membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Terlihat dari kejauhan sosok jangkung itu melambaikan tangan.

' _Keluarlah…'_ pesan dari Chanyeol masuk lagi ke ponsel Sehun.

' _Ini sudah malam. Pulanglah. Nanti ayah ibu bisa marah'_

' _Keluarlah lewat jendela'_

Sehun mondar mandir di dalam kamarnya. Berpikir apakah harus menolak permintaan Chanyeol atau kabur sejenak dari rumah.

' _Ayolah..temani aku sebentar saja'_ pesan dari Chanyeol masuk lagi.

 _Ayah ibu maafkan aku._ Batin Sehun. Segera ia menyambar jaket yang tergantung di kursi dan melompat pelan-pelan dari jendela. Dengan berjingkat-jingkat agar tak menimbulkan suara, Sehun berjalan melewati taman rumahnya.

"Ini gila! Kalau ayah ibu tahu bisa-bisa aku kena marah. Kau juga!" kata Sehun pada Chanyeol yang tersenyum senang karena permintaannya terpenuhi.

"Kau takut dimarahi tapi masih nekat menemuiku.."

"Sudah! Cepat katakan kita mau ke mana?"

Tanpa jawaban, Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Sehun. Mungkin bagi Chanyeol itu hal biasa dan tidak merasakan apa-apa, tapi bagi Sehun itu bisa membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga, dan membuat gejolak aneh di perutnya. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sepi yang mana ternyata Chanyeol mengajak Sehun menuju sebuah tempat terbuka yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Tempat di mana mereka bisa melihat taburan bintang yang menghiasi malam yang cerah ini.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan, menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai alas kepala.

"Rebahkan dirimu juga. Lihat indahnya di atas sana.." ajak Chanyeol.

Sehun menurut. Merebahkan dirinya di sisi Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur lalu mengajakku kemari? Lama-lama aku bisa masuk angin.." gerutu Sehun.

"Terkena guyuran hujan deras waktu itu saja kau masih kuat. Kau masih sehat, jadi tak mungkin dengan begini bisa membuatmu masuk angin" ledek Chanyeol.

Ingatan Sehun terbayang pada saat itu ketika dirinya nekat pulang dan memberikan payungnya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku masih tak mengerti, waktu itu kau memberikan payungmu padaku dan bilang jangan sampai sakit, tapi kau sendiri malah menerobos hujan. Kau khawatir padaku tapi tidak pada dirimu sendiri.." kata Chanyeol

"Tapi nyatanya aku baik-baik saja kan?" jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Lain kali jangan ulangi itu. Apa kata ibumu kalau tahu aku membiarkanmu jatuh sakit? bisa-bisa ia tak percaya lagi padaku" kata Chanyeol lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sehun.

 _Tapi kau sudah membuatku sakit, hyung.._ batin Sehun.

Sesaat keduanya terdiam kembali menikmati indahnya langit.

"Ternyata cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan atau cinta ditolak itu menyakitkan ya?" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

Sehun terhenyak. "Tentu saja sakit.." jawabnya lirih.

"Memangnya kau tahu dari mana? Melihatmu punya pacar saja belum pernah. Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang menyukai seseorang ya…"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Ayo ceritakan saja padaku, kau pasti suka seseorang kan? Tidak mungkin gejolak masa remajamu tidak memaksamu untuk merasakan jatuh cinta. Lagipula tidak ada rahasia di antara kita kan?" goda Chanyeol.

Sehun duduk dari tidurnya, membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang ku suka, jatuh cinta atau tidak, bagaimana perasaanku..itu bukan hal yang penting bagimu kan, hyung?" jawab Sehun lirih.

Kepalanya tertunduk. Sehun yakin kalau Chanyeol tidak akan peduli pada perasaannya. Sehun tahu diri kalau Chanyeol tidak mungkin membalas cintanya. Sehun tak bisa jujur akan perasaannya. Sehun tak mau kalau Chanyeol tahu malah akan membuat jarak di antara keduanya. Kondisi seperti ini saja sudah cukup bagi Sehun, asal Chanyeol hyung-nya tidak menjauhinya dan tetap menganggapnya ada.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol ikut duduk mendekat pada Sehun.

"Ini sudah semakin malam. Ayo kita pulang saja. Memang kau belum mengantuk? Mataku sudah berat" Sehun berdiri dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Chanyeol ikut berdiri dan menahan tangan Sehun.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Sehun menarik nafas panjang, tak ingin air matanya meleleh.

"Tidak..aku baik-baik saja" Sehun melemparkan senyumnya dan memasang tampang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Senyum palsu itu lagi.

"Hei ayolah..aku kan bukan orang asing. Ceritakan padaku.." Chanyeol merangkul pundak Sehun dan masih memaksa Sehun untuk bercerita.

Sehun terdiam. Mulutnya ingin berkata tapi hatinya menahannya. Sehun takut kalau ia berkata 'aku meyukaimu' malah akan membuat Chanyeol menjauhinya dan juga membencinya. Tapi Sehun juga sudah tak tahan lagi memendam semuanya sendiri.

"Sehun? Kenapa diam?" Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Apa kau sungguh ingin tahu?" ada pancaran keraguan di mata Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan cepat.

Sehun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang bertengger di pundaknya dan berjalan beberapa langkah dari Chanyeol.

"Aku menyukaimu.." kata Sehun lirih, "maaf.."

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan atau jawaban apapun dari Chanyeol, Sehun berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol yang masih mematung terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sehun. Sehun terus mempercepat langkahnya seperti hampir berlari menyusuri jalanan sepi tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Air mata itu akhirnya mengalir.

 _Chanyeol hyung pasti kini benci padaku. Chanyeol hyung pasti tidak ingin dekat-dekat lagi denganku. Aku sudah kehilangan dirinya.._

"Sehun!" Chanyeol berteriak, berusaha mengejar Sehun yang semakin menjauh, tapi Sehun tidak menoleh.

Sehun terus berlari menuju rumahnya tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Chanyeol.

...

...

Satu minggu sejak pengakuan itu berlalu. Sehun memilih menghindar dari Chanyeol. Setiap jam istirahat, Sehun akan menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kelas atau ikut bergabung dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, membicarakan apa saja yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya. Ketika pagi tiba, Sehun akan berangkat lebih awal agar tidak berangkat bersama Chanyeol. Begitu pula ketika pulang sekolah, jika tak ada halangan maka Sehun akan segera pulang terlebih dahulu. Kalau pun dia bertemu Chanyeol di lorong-lorong kelas, maka Sehun memilih membuang muka dan kalau perlu segera berbalik arah. Pesan dan telepon dari Chanyeol juga tak pernah dijawabnya.

Sehun merasa tak perlu mendapat jawaban apapun dari Chanyeol. Sehun yakin kalau Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin membalas cintanya. Menyadari hal itu membuat Sehun harus belajar menghapus perasaannya meski apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu benar, sulit untuk melupakan seseorang yang kita suka sejak lama.

Foto Chanyeol yang sedang menunjukkan sebuah surat tanda diterimanya di salah satu SMA bersama Sehun yang memegang seikat bunga di sisinya masih terbingkai rapi di meja belajar Sehun. Foto yang sempat menjadi penyemangat Sehun agar bisa satu sekolah lagi dengan Chanyeol. Sehun memandangi foto itu sejenak lalu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Sehun, mau ke mana?" tanya ibunya yang sedang menonton televisi bersama ayahnya.

"Mencari udara segar sebentar.."

"Hari sudah gelap. Jangan pergi terlalu jauh" pinta ibunya.

"Kenapa tidak ditemani Chanyeol hyung-mu saja? Agar ibumu tidak khawatir.." kata ayah Sehun.

"Emm..Chanyeol hyung sedang sibuk" jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati. Bawa ponselmu, kalau ada apa-apa biar kau bisa segera menghubungi kami.." timpal ibu Sehun.

"Ibu..aku pergi tidak jauh. Hanya di sekitar sini dan hanya sebentar saja kok"

"Ya..ya..pergilah. Ibumu hanya terlalu khawatir.." ayah Sehun melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk boleh keluar rumah.

Sebenarnya petang baru saja lewat, masih belum terlalu malam. Masih ada orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar rumahnya. Sehun menyusuri jalanan menuju sebuah taman di mana pertama kali ia berkenalan dengan Chanyeol. Sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Sehun duduk di sebuah ayunan dan mengayunkannya dengan pelan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan. Sehun menikmati sejuknya udara malam yang menerpa dirinya.

"Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara yang datang dari belakangnya. Sehun terkejut ternyata orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Sehun segera beranjak dan bermaksud menghindari kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Sehun tunggu!" belum sempat ia melarikan diri, Chanyeol sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

"Lepaskan! Aku mau pulang!"

"Kita harus bicara!" cengkeraman tangan itu semakin erat.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan takut. Takut akan kebencian Chanyeol pada dirinya itu menjadi nyata.

"Aku mohon…" kata Chanyeol lalu melonggarkan genggamannya.

Mereka berdua lalu duduk di sebuah bangku. Sehun memilih sedikit berjarak dengan Chanyeol dan pandangannya menatap ke depan.

"Kenapa kau menghindar dariku?" tanya Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

Sehun terdiam. Rasanya ingin menangis lagi tapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahannya agar tidak tumpah.

"Katakan sesuatu padaku, Sehun.."

"Apa..yang harus ku katakan?" Sehun membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Mengapa kau harus menjauhiku?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Aku sudah merusaknya, hyung. Aku sudah menghancurkan persahabatan kita. Tak seharusnya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku. Hyung pasti membenciku sekarang. Jadi sebelum hyung menolakku, lebih baik aku menjauh. Aku sadar diri"

Sehun menundukkan kepala dan menarik nafas panjang, masih menjaga agar air matanya tidak tumpah.

"Aku tidak membencimu, Sehun"

"Tapi hyung lebih menyukai gadis dari pada laki-laki sepertiku. Aku saja yang bodoh sudah menganggap semua kebaikanmu itu sebagai perasaan sayang, padahal rasa sayangmu itu hanya sebatas hubungan kakak-adik. Tidak lebih kan?" nada bicara Sehun agak meninggi.

Sekuat apapun Sehun menahan, perlahan air mata itu mengalir di sudut matanya. Sehun berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol agar Chanyeol tak tahu bahwa ia sedang menangis menahan sakit di hatinya.

"Jangan pergi.." tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluk Sehun dari belakang, menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Sehun.

"Terbiasa bersamamu bertahun-tahun lalu tiba-tiba kau menjauhiku, rasanya tidak enak. Aku kesepian.." lanjut Chanyeol.

Tes…

Satu bulir air mata Sehun menetes mengenai punggung tangan Chanyeol yang masih bertengger di perut Sehun, yang memeluk tubuh ramping itu dari belakang.

"Aku lah yang bodoh, Sehun. Aku yang jahat. Mengabaikan perasaanmu dan menyakitimu bertahun-tahun. Harusnya aku menyadari sejak awal bahwa kau yang selalu ada untukku. Kau rela kehujanan demi aku. Kau berbohong mengatakan sudah memakan jatah makan siangmu padahal kau memberikan semua padaku. Kau berbohong dengan senyuman yang selalu kau tunjukkan padaku padahal hatimu sakit. Aku minta maaf.."

Sehun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, tapi masih berdiri membelakanginya, "Aku..tidak apa-apa"

"Jangan bohong lagi padaku" Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Sehun hingga kini mereka berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Ijinkan aku membalas cintamu, Sehun.." Chanyeol menegadahkan wajah Sehun yang sudah berhias air mata.

Sehun menggeleng, " Jangan kau mencintaiku karena merasa iba atau terpaksa. Jangan.."

"Aku tidak terpaksa. Aku sudah membuka hatiku untukmu. Ijinkan aku, Sehun.."

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir Sehun. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat seolah tak ingin kehilangan Sehun lagi.

"Maafkan aku ya..beri aku kesempatan untuk menghapus luka di hatimu karena perbuatanku" kedua ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun tersenyum. Kali ini senyuman sesungguhnya. Senyuman bahagia dan tak ada kebohongan atas perasaannya lagi.

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

entah kenapa tiba-tiba pengen nulis sesuatu yang rada angst meski akhirnya jadi ikut nyesek sendiri TT TT

one chapter yang lumayan panjang..thanks udah menyimak

lontarkan review kalian wahai para readers xD


End file.
